Cine de Zombis
El cine de zombis es un subgénero del cine de terror a menudo encuadrado dentro de la Clase B, pero que cuenta con una amplia representación de películas a lo largo de la historia. Como género independiente cuenta con sus propias convenciones, de las cuales la única fundamental es la presencia de los “no muertos”. Historia El cine de zombis surgió en los años 1930 como reflejo del folclore y las leyendas haitianas asociadas a la magia negra y el vudú. Dicho folclore llegó al público americano de la mano de William Buehler Seabrook que, en su libro The magic island relataba sus experiencias en Haití. Entre los ritos recogidos por Seabrook se encontraba uno mediante el cual un hechicero podía, supuestamente, revivir a los muertos y privarlos de voluntad para hacerlos trabajar a su servicio. El 10 de febrero de 1932 se estrenó en Broadway una obra de Kenneth Webb titulada Zombie, que estaba libremente basada en la novela de Seabrook. Primera Etapa La obra de Webb fue retirada de cartel después de tan sólo 21 representaciones. Sin embargo, dos hermanos, Víctor y Edward Halperin, que en la década anterior habían fundado una productora de cine, repararon en ella. El guionista Garnett Weston fue el encargado de recoger las premisas de la obra de Webb en un guion cinematográfico. Webb trató de paralizar la película, que consideraba un plagio, pero no tuvo éxito en su empeño. Así nació la que sería la primera película de zombis de la historia, White Zombie (La legión de los hombres sin alma - 1932). La película ya recogía casi todos los tópicos que definirían el cine de zombis durante más de treinta años: un villano posee una legión de zombis que trabajan para él, y que son el instrumento para sus siniestras intenciones. Sin embargo, hay que decir que dicho argumento no era del todo original, pues recuerda claramente a El gabinete del doctor Caligari (1920) de Robert Wiene. A pesar de contar con el protagonismo de Béla Lugosi, White Zombie cosechó malas críticas, entre otras cosas porque tan sólo el quince por ciento del metraje era sonoro. Sin embargo el público la apoyó con entusiasmo y la convirtió en una película muy rentable para su distribuidora United Artists. Las películas del subgénero zombi que siguieron a White Zombie redundaron una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema del villano al mando de siniestros zombis, si bien dicho villano podía ser un doctor nazi, como en Revenge of the Zombies (1943), o unos extraterrestres selenitas como en Invisible Invaders (1959) de Edward L. Cahn. Otras películas destacables de esta primera etapa son The Walking Dead (1936), dirigida por Michael Curtiz y que tiene la peculiaridad de que el zombi es el “bueno de la película”, o la excelente I Walked with a Zombie (Yo anduve con un zombie - 1943) de Jacques Tourneur. Cabe mencionar también, aunque por motivos muy diferentes, la lamentable Plan 9 from outer space (Plan 9 del espacio exterior - 1959), una película de serie Z dirigida por Ed Wood y que tiene el penoso honor de ser citada a menudo como la peor película de la historia. La primera película europea en tratar el tema fue en el peplum Roma contra Roma (1964). Segunda Etapa En 1966 vio la luz una de las últimas películas de zombis clásicos -creados y dominados por un villano- de manos de la Hammer. Se trató de The plague of the Zombies (La plaga de los zombis) de John Gilling. El año 1968 marcó el comienzo de la nueva etapa con la aparición de la clásica y muy notable Night of the living dead (La noche de los muertos vivientes) de George A. Romero. La película fue rodada en blanco y negro y película de 16 mm con el minúsculo presupuesto de 114.000 dólares y un plantel de actores amateurs, cuando no familiares y amigos del propio Romero. Sin embargo La noche de los muertos vivientes fue un rotundo e inmediato éxito y su director se convirtió en director de culto. En 1990 Tom Savini dirigió un remake en color de esta película. Romero, quien posteriormente dirigió cinco películas más sobre el mismo tema, definió con su visión particular las que serían las características de los zombis cinematográficos durante otros treinta años, a saber: -El fenómeno zombi ya no es algo local, sino una plaga imparable de proporciones bíblicas -Nadie controla a los zombis que no son sino muertos que han vuelto a la vida. -La única motivación de los zombis es alimentarse con la carne de humanos vivos. -Su capacidad de raciocinio es muy limitada, si bien utilizan rudimentarios instrumentos (el primer zombi de La noche de los muertos vivientes trata de romper el cristal de un coche con una piedra). -Su peligro no reside en su inteligencia ni en su velocidad, sino en su número y en su voracidad. -El motivo de esta resurrección masiva de los muertos no es importante y ha variado de una película a otra, siendo a veces la radiación de un arma nuclear o la fuga de una sustancia química de uso militar, algún virus o simplemente la llegada del Juicio Final. Además, La noche de los muertos vivientes recogía una serie de convenciones muy particulares que han sido constantes en la obra de Romero, si bien no han definido otras películas de zombis de la misma etapa. La más característica de estas convenciones es el hecho argumental de que el mayor enemigo de los protagonistas no son los zombis, sino otras personas (antagonistas) que tienen su propia idea sobre cómo sobrevivir, o bien ambicionan los recursos de los protagonistas. Como ya se ha dicho, George A. Romero ha dirigido otras cinco películas que ahondan en estos temas. La segunda de ellas Dawn of the dead (El amanecer de los muertos, conocida en España como Zombi - 1978) es la más popular y fue incluida en 2003 en la lista de mejores películas de culto por la revista Entertainment Weekly. En 2004 Zack Snyder dirigió un remake de gran éxito con el mismo título (en España, esta vez sí, Amanecer de los muertos). Después siguieron Day of the Dead (El día de los muertos - 1985) , Land of the Dead (La tierra de los muertos – 2005), Diary of the Dead (El diario de los muertos - 2008) y Survival of the Dead (Supervivencia de los muertos, no estrenada en España - 2009). La aparición de La noche de los muertos vivientes supuso el pistoletazo de salida para otras películas similares. Italia se descubrió como toda una potencia en este género, a partir del estreno de Zombi 2 de Lucio Fulci, (conocida en España como Nueva York bajo el terror de los zombis, título bastante curioso ya que dicha ciudad sólo sale al principio y al final del metraje, y además fueron escenas añadidas en el último momento debido al éxito cosechado en el estreno de Dawn of the Dead de Romero en Italia), que si bien no tenía nada que ver con Romero, se consideró una secuela de Dawn of the dead (Zombi en Italia y España) en aquel país. También italiana es la curiosa Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi (La noche erótica de los muertos vivientes - 1979) de Joe D’Amato, que cuenta con la aparición de Laura Gemser, la Emanuelle negra. Otras películas italianas de éxito sobre esta temática resultaron ser Paura nella città del morti viventi (Miedo en la ciudad de los muertos vivientes - 1980) y ...E tu vivrai nel terrore! L’aldilà (El más allá - 1982), ambas de Lucio Fulci. También durante los años 1970 reapareció fugazmente el concepto de zombi clásico, instrumento del villano de turno. Fue con Shock Waves (Aguas de Terror - 1977) en la que Peter Cushing, un antiguo doctor nazi, permanecía escondido en una isla al frente de su batallón de soldados nazis zombis a la espera de órdenes. Durante los años 80 se produjo Return of the Living Dead (El Regreso de los Muertos Vivientes - 1985) dirigida por Dan O’Bannon), una comedia zombi fresca y ágil, repleta de divertidísimos gags, ocurrentes diálogos y, sobre todo, arrebatadoramente "moderna", pese haber cumplido su 25 aniversario. Un clásico incontestable y una de las mejores películas de zombis de la historia. Es una cinta que podría llegar al nivel de las obras básicas referentes dentro del subgénero.requerida Otra película que también vale la pena señalar es The Serpent and the Rainbow (La Serpiente y el Arco Iris - 1987) del director Wes Craven). La película se basó en el testimonio verídico del investigador Wade Davis, cuyas experiencias en Haití e investigaciones sobre los zombies le llevaron a descubrir la teterodotoxina, una droga utilizada por los brujos del vudú que provoca un trance similar a la muerte o a un coma profundo. El neozelandés Peter Jackson dirige en 1992 Braindead, película que muestra los desórdenes causados por un mono rata de Indonesia que iniciaba con su mordida una epidemia de zombies en un pueblo. Un filme sumamente inteligente, entretenido y repleto de sangre (con una secuencia que podría ser nominada como "el derroche de sangre más abundante en menor tiempo" de la historia del cine). Años Recientes Resident Evil, un popular videojuego de temática zombi, saltó a la gran pantalla en 2002 de la mano del director Paul W. S. Anderson. La película protagonizada por Milla Jovovich narra un desastre acaecido en un inmenso laboratorio químico que convertía a todos sus empleados en zombis. Su éxito de taquilla hizo que se hayan añadido cuatro películas más: Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) dirigida por el chileno Alexander Witt, Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) de Russell Mulcathy, Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) y Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) también dirigida por Paul W. S. Anderson. La serie se narra la propagación incontrolable de la infección y la lucha de Alice y otros supervivientes contra los humanos, animales otros seres infectado con el virus T. En 2002 Danny Boyle dirigió 28 Days Later (28 días después en España y Exterminio en Hispanoamérica), película que supuso una resurrección del género zombi. La película cuenta con una secuela estrenada en 2007 bajo el título de 28 Weeks Later (28 semanas después en España, también conocida como Exterminio 2 en Hispanoamérica) y dirigida por el español Juan Carlos Fresnadillo. 28 Days Later supuso además una ligera redefinición del zombi moderno al convertirlo en un ser rápido, fuerte y extremadamente violento. Estas características son compartidas por los zombis de la nueva versión de El amanecer de los muertos (2004) de Zack Snyder y es de esperar que sigan presentes en el futuro. También de 2004 es la muy destacable película británica Shaun of the Dead (Zombis party) escrita por Edgar Wright y Simon Pegg. Trata de una comedia romántica con el nunca mal recibido elemento de los zombis. Del mismo año es Dead meat, una película irlandesa dirigida por Conor McMahon que cuenta con la originalidad de que el origen del mal es una variante del mal de las vacas locas. Aún más reciente es Planet Terror (2007) dirigida por Robert Rodríguez y que junto con Death Proof de Quentin Tarantino forma una "sesión doble" bajo el título de Grindhouse (cabe destacar que solo Planet Terror es de temática de zombis). También en Soy leyenda (2007) por Francis Lawrence los afectados parecen ser zombis con cualidades vampirescas: mucha fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad e inteligencia. La película es una adaptación, aunque con algunas variaciones de la trama original, de la novela hómonima de Richard Matheson. En 2008 se estrenó la primera serie de televisión de temática zombi: Dead Set, una aclamada miniserie inglesa basada en el apocalipsis zombi, pero en esta ocasión se encuentran atrapados dentro de la casa Big Brother (Gran Hermano), donde algunos participantes y el personal técnico intentan sobrevivir a veloces zombis y el único lugar seguro será la casa en que se encuentran. Una de las últimas en estrenarse ha sido Zombieland de 2009 dirigida por Ruben Fleischer y protagonizada por Woody Harrelson, Jesse Eisenberg, Emma Stone y Abigail Breslin. Esta película es una comedia gamberra protagonizada por cuatro supervivientes en un mundo lleno de zombis. Basado de algunas de las películas de terror zombi más significativas, se estrenó en julio de 2010 el primer anime completamente centrado en el apocalipsis zombi, titulado Highschool of the Dead, que nos muestra a cinco estudiantes de secundaria y a una pequeña niña junto a su perro, intentando sobrevivir al virus propagado por todo el mundo. En 1 de noviembre del 2010 se estrenó la serie de televisión en Fox The Walking Dead basada en el comic del mismo nombre, donde un sheriff después de haber recibido un balazo en una persecución, despierta en un hospital y se da cuenta que está en un mundo recientemente destruido por una epidemia que convierte a todos en zombies, aunque en su caminar para buscar a su familia se encuentra a muchos supervivientes que no han sido infectados. En junio 29 de 2013 se estrena Guerra mundial Z inspirada ligeramente por la novela world war z pero con muy grandes diferencias con lo que se puede considerar una historia alterna aquí los zombies conservan características a los presentes en 28 days later y soy leyenda siendo muy rápidos y violentos pero además se añade una inteligencia entre todos los zombies, una conciencia común similar a la de un enjambre o marabunda de insectos tales como una colonia hormigas, a diferencia de 28 days later los zombies si son individuos muertos ya que sus tejidos se corrompen con el paso del tiempo además de alguna forma son selectivos con sus presas evadiendo a individuos enfermos o heridos de gravedad. Zombis en España El director gallego Amando de Ossorio inició el cine de zombis español y portugués en 1972 con su película La noche del terror ciego. En ella, los zombis eran caballeros del Temple que acosaban a tres insensatos que habían osado ignorar las leyendas locales e internarse en el típico pueblo abandonado. A La noche del terror ciego le seguirían El ataque de los muertos sin ojos (1973), El buque maldito (1974) y La noche de las gaviotas (1975), todas del mismo director y todas de argumentos parecidos, con cadavéricos zombis de templarios ciegos que persiguen a sus víctimas incansablemente. Otro director español que hizo repetidas incursiones en el género fue Jesús Franco, más conocido como Jess Franco. Entre su muy extensa obra cinematográfica de terror se encuentran varias películas de temática zombi, que habitualmente fueron producidas en el extranjero. Son películas como Christina, princesa de l'erotisme de 1973, L'abisme des morts vivants (1981), La mansión de los muertos vivientes''1 (1985, rodada en Gran Canaria) o ''La tumba de los muertos vivientes(1983),1 con tramas en las que se suelen ver implicados desde templarios hasta zombis de soldados nazis y chicas de busto generoso. Otras películas españolas de la época son La orgía de los muertos (1973) de José Luis Merino o Non si deve profanare il sonno dei morti (No profanar el sueño de los muertos, 1974) de Jorge Grau. En 2007, los directores españoles Jaume Balagueró y Paco Plaza sorprendieron en el festival de cine de Sitges con su largometraje REC, que se hizo con los galardones a la mejor dirección y mejor interpretación femenina. Al igual que en 28 días después, en REC los asesinatos no son obra de muertos vivientes, sino de personas infectadas por un virus desconocido. Uno de las novedades más destacables de la película es su realización, cámara al hombro y en primera persona. El estreno nacional fue el 23 de noviembre de 2007. La película ha dado lugar a un remake norteamericano y un remake japonés bajo el título de Quarantine, cuyo esteno tuvo lugar en los Estados Unidos el 17 de octubre de 2008 y la japonesa se estrenó en Tokio el 31 de octrubre del 2010, así como a una secuela, REC 2, estrenada el 2 de octubre de 2009. Gracias al éxito cosechado, la productora Filmax produjo anunció dos secuelas más: REC 3: Génesis estrenada en marzo de 2012 y dirigida por Paco Plaza, narra el inicio del virus que convierte a las personas en infectados, y próximamente en el 2013 REC 4: Apocalipsis, película dirigida por Jaume Balagueró y que contará el desenlace de toda la historia. También en 2007 la productora Loserfilms se estrenó con la producción de El síndrome de Lázaro, una película sobre zombis dirigida por César del Álamo y que está a la espera de ser estrenada. En 2010 también el cine de zombies estuvo de moda en México, el joven director Fernando Chavez estudiante del CECC realizó un cortometraje llamado APOCALYPZE que trata de un grupo de jóvenes que son perseguidos por una horda de zombies en la Ciudad de México y se refugian en un cine abandonado, el cual resulta ser peor para ellos. El casting fue largo y difícil para escoger a los personajes y fueron varios días de rodaje en el centro de la ciudad de México y en el cine opera, participando en el Denis Montes, Uriel Fernandez, Veronica Nevarez, Jorge Reséndiz, Marlene Gonzáles, Rodrigo Piña, Jose Antonio Valdez. El trabajo de maquillaje y protesis estuvo a cargo de Jorge Siller que ha trabajado en películas como Beverly Hills Chihuahua y Resident Evil: Extinction. El corto estuvo en festivales como en el Morbido Film Fest 2010 que se presenta en varias partes del mundo y en varias proyecciones en Morelia y en el DF. Dentro del género documental de zombis destaca Atardecer Zombie (2010) producida por Brauni Studio. La película ambientada en Barcelona y Madrid es un falso documental que trata sobre la convergencia de la zombificación haitiana con la zombificación cinematográfica. La mezcla de personas reales con personajes ficticios provoca en el espectador la duda continua sobre que debe creer y que no. Una película que trata gran parte de la cultura zombie y uno de los pocos ejemplos de documentales sobre este género fantástico en territorio español. Categoría:Horror Categoría:Cine de Zombis Categoría:Cine De Terror